Hawke Grey
Hawke Jonathan Grey is a 59 year old muggle-born wizard who lives with plenty of regrets and depression, particularely his halved lifespan caused by blood cancer. His magical abilities seemingly has blocked the side effects, but otherwise, his presumed lifespan is still significantly shortened. Thus, he fears his "time" is coming in. He is having a rather "late mid-life crisis" and wishes to do things he always wanted to do before it's too late. Background Hawke Jonathan Grey was born the year 1949 to two unknown muggles in the third largest city in Norway, Stavanger. While Hawke was aware of it, It remained entirely unknown to the parents that Hawke possessed magical capabilities for a long time as Hawke believed that it was better that way. He had a rather rough childhood as Norway was trying to build up from the destruction caused by World War II. The family lived in a shack, people were hunting for food in the streets and generally things had gone to a state of chaos. Hawke, due to his secret abilities, was the one to gather food for the family. The family itself didn't quite understand how Hawke did it for obvious reasons. Little else is known about Hawke's childhood as he doesn't like to talk about it. When Hawke was 11 years old he got a letter from Hogwarts, requesting Hawke to become a student in Hogwarts as the Norwegian schools of magic were flooded with people due to the destruction of several schools after the war. Hawke intelligently sent a letter back, requesting them to make the letter look like it was from a muggle foreign exchange school and Hogwarts did so. When Hawke brought the news to his parents, they reluctantly accepted the offer and thus Hawke was sent to Scotland so he could begin his first year at Hogwarts. Years at Hogwarts (WIP) Out of what he had read about the different houses, Hawke was surprised that he wasn't sorted to house Ravenclaw. When he was the one to go up to the sorting hat, it said Gryffindor before he could even sit down. Leaving Hogwarts and Rising Business After his last year at Hogwarts at the age of 17, Hawke returned to stay with his family for some time, but this wasn't a happy time for Hawke. His parents decided he was old enough to know a horrible truth. Hawke's mother had blood cancer and likely wouldn't live for much longer. To make matters worse, Hawke had it ever since birth and it's frankly amazing that he's still alive and hasn't faced any coughing of sorts (likely due to magic). Instead, Hawke's natural lifespan has been significaly shortened. During his one year long stay at home, his mother died and his father took suicide due to depression, this shock ultimately destroyed Hawke and he never quite became the same person again. Because pretty much everyone else he knew was in Scotland, he eventually moved to Scotland and stayed in a apartment in Diagon Alley. 'Business' After several years performing temporary contracts, legaly and illegaly, Hawke eventually gathered enough money to start his own potions business in Knockturn Alley. (WIP) Personality Hawke Grey's personality has changed alot over his life. During his youth up to leaving Hogwarts, he was a loner, confident, brave, kind, charismatic et cetera. He was almost the typical boyscout image. Since the death of his parents (who were pretty much his only friends), some qualities has turned for the better, but even more qualites has taken a turn for the worse. Some on the other hand, confidence and charisma among others, has stayed as they were. His changes are as following: Contradicting his former loner personality, he is ultimately so lonely that he doesn't back away from chatting anymore, often joining up for a drink with random people at the leaky cauldron. Thus he has turned sociable. One could also say that he's still brave, but he never really joins up with something that requires bravery unless it affects him. He isn't really kind anymore and people often notes that he's cruel (which would be a false observation), he isn't really kind and he isn't that cruel either though his conversations has turned way darker. (Changes stops here.) Hawke is also a really protective person and often takes up arms for less fortunate people who are threatned, but when he does so, he can be extremely cruel and ruthless. This has overall earned him more fear from others than he has earned respect. As the years adds a new number to the list, Hawke instead counts down to zero. He has grown quite frustrated in his later years, constantly thinking about his halved lifespan. Hawke has also become quite secretive about his past. It is also assumed that he has changed his name to Hawke Jonathan Grey as neither Hawke or Grey fits with Norwegian or Scandinavian names, Jonathan may or may not be a link to his former name. Themes Category:Characters Category:SigvartTheDemon's characters Category:Norwegian Category:Speaks Norwegian Category:Muggle-Born Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "H"